


Baby Rattle

by milkyuu



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, Egobang - Freeform, Gen, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Arin's always there to take care of his baby boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay, wetting, and diapers. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> A short little fic I did some time ago, hope you enjoy! I appreciate any and all kudos/comments!

Arin slowly walked into the bedroom, Dan's lean figure nearly being swallowed up by the thick comforters he sat on. In one hand was a baby rattle, Dan shaking it excitedly. His happy babble and coos being quieted by the blue and white pacifier in between his lips. With the gentlest touch possible, Arin poked Dan's shoulder from behind, the other turning around in confusion.

"Hey bud," Arin said, his voice softer then usual, "you okay?"

Dan only squealed and turned his body around. Immediately, his long arms pulled Arin into a tight hug, snuggling his head into Arin's shoulder. He could smell the strawberry shampoo he used, feel the soft cotton of his shirt, hear his laughs as Arin hugged him back. All of it combined setting Dan at ease, shaking his rattle in happiness. 

"Seems like you're doing okay!" He laughed, listening to Dan coo.

Dan pulled back, his wild curls bouncing as he held up a stuffed animal - a unicorn. Arin gently took the toy before having the unicorn walk over Dan's arm and shoulder, making the toy neigh ridiculously. 

Dan giggled, tiny squeaks in between his laughter. Just as fast as he started, he stopped. His brown eyes staring off behind Arin before beginning to cry. Large tears rolling down his face to stain his onesie. 

"Woah woah woah, what's a matter? You were just," Arin paused, ignoring Dan's sobs to grab in between his legs. The warm and squishy state of the diaper told him enough.

"Did someone go pee pee?" 

Dan cried, small hiccups interrupting his babbling. His grip on the rattle tightening. 

"Ssssh, it's okay, let Daddy get you all nice and clean." Arin cooed, picking up the other. He kissed his forehead, trying to comfort Dan in anyway he could. 

He had to admit though, despite the tears and tantrum, Dan was absolutely adorable when he squirmed and babbled. Relying on Arin to take care of him in his fragile state. 

Arin kissed Dan once more before setting him down for his diaper change, taking extra care with his baby boy.


End file.
